Sensaciones Nuevas
by soranji96
Summary: este es el primer fic de este tipo que hago mejor entren y diganme sinseramente como me quedo reviews! es un edxwin obvio! mayores de 13 x favor!


Sensaciones nuevas

jueves 10 de enero

-Winry donde estas?- escuchaba que llamaba mi abuela y al instante conteste

-en la sala, abuela-

-En 30 minutos cómenos pon la mesa- al escuchar eso amague para levantarme pero.. no pude no sabia por que pero.. ese día no estaba con ánimos de nada.. así que no moví ni un solo dedo, me quede recostada en el sillón de la sala de mi casa, estaba nostálgica... y no sabia por que.. de pronto me puse a recordar aquel día.. aquel día que me hicieron experimentar algo nuevo, algo.. que nunca había sentido, se me vinieron unas imágenes en la cabeza, es como si hubiera sido ayer que hubiera pasado..

----------------------------flash back winry pov-------------

Yo estaba en el taller por reparar el automeil de Ed..recuerdo que estaba muy enojada por que lo había roto una vez mas,todo estaba en silencio.. solo estábamos los dos ahí y de pronto lo escucho hablar

-Winry quiero que te apures, por que estamos apurados, ya nos queremos ir-yo lo mire y en ese momento comense a sentirme mal.. o sea que el.. solo me quiere para que repare su automeil solo para eso.. y de pronto mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.. al instante vi que Edward se sorprendió

-Win que te ocurre? por que lloras ahora? q pasa?- cuando escuche las palabras de ed me sentí.. como una...como una tonta, salí de ahí corriendo hasta mi habitación llorando, yo sentía mucho amor por ed.. pero parece q el solo me ve como su mecánica y nada mas..,cuando llegue a mi cuarto me tire pesada en la cama aun sollozando amargamente, entonces escuche unas palabras -No llores.-era la voz de edward.. el me siguió? gire hacia el costado, estaba sentado en mi cama mirándome fijamente -Para de llorar por favor.. me partes el corazón- poso su mano en mi mejilla y me seco una lagrima que recorría mi rostro

-Ed yo..- pero antes de que terminara... el hiso algo que pensé que jamas haría.. el me.. me beso y fue un beso tan.. tan tierno tan hermoso y..luego por mi mejilla corrió una lagrima de felicidad, fue tan.. fue tan hermoso tan tan tan hermoso ese momento que lo único que quería era que se detuviera el tiempo, abrí los ojos y lo mire puse mi mano en su mejilla,el me dijo.. unas palabras tan hermosas que me costaba creerlo el me dijo..

-Win yo.. yo Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón- cuando escuche esas palabras me sentí.. la mujer mas feliz del mundo no, mejor dicho la mujer mas feliz de todo el universo, lo abrase muy fuertemente por unos minutos, luego me separe de el y le sonreí

-Ed yo.. yo también te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto- y de nuevo nos besamos pero.. esta vez fue un beso apasionado muy apasionado y parecía que no se terminaría nunca, estuvimos besándonos x un largo rato, cuando paramos un instante quedo un grande silencio que yo rompí diciendo

-Ed..- y justo antes de decir algo me sonroje - me acaricias? - el me miro y no respondió, empezó a acariciarme, empezó con mis brazos, al instante se me erizo la piel al sentir el contacto con su piel y me sonroje, después de unos segundos bajo mas, mientras me levantaba la remera hasta mi pecho, entonces comenzó con mi estomago lo acarició muy suavemente creo q jamas me había sentido tan bn!! como en ese momento fue tan placentero.. después de terminar con mi pansita! me miro y subió un poco mas.. y empezó a acariciar mi.. mi.. mi pecho yo parecía q me estaba quemando, mi cara estaba roja a mas no poder yo en ese momento pensé "esto esta mal" y pensé en detenerlo pero lo q estaba sintiendo era tan tan placentero q la verdd.. la verdd es q lo estaba disfrutando y quería q siguiera, yo a todo esto había cerrado mis ojos, me sentía re apenada x lo q ed me estaba haciendo x eso no quería q me viera x q se daría cuenta q estaba re roja, ademas q si lo miraba ahí si mi rojo alcanzaría un color demasiado mas fuerte!!, después cuando termino con mi pecho.. comenzó a bajar y bajar.. paso x mi pansita y bajo aun mas de eso, traspaso mis pantalones, yo no lo podía creer el.. el estaba x.. pero no lo detuve, normalmente lo hubiera detenido, pero q me paso en ese momento ? quise q sugiera y así lo hiso, el muy delicadamente introdujo su mano x debajo de mis pantalones y comenso a rozarme despacio ciertos puntos q me daban placer,a pesar de todo mi timidez no se iba x eso no lo podía mirar bn a los ojos así q mejor me dedique a besarlo.. y abrasarlo para q el no me viera a los ojos, es que me sentía tan avergonzada.. avergonzada y no quería que se detuviera? ja.. así es quería que siguiera.. no queria que parara! en un momento se separo de mis brazos y me miro y yo.. me sentí muy apenada, es irónico x q a pesar de eso no quise que se detuviera.., entonces comense de nuevo a besarlo tímidamente y el.. comenzó a aumentar su rapidez y cada vez que lo hacia mas rapido aun mas placer sentía , ahí fue q el.. toco un punto que no había tocado hasta ese momento y no se.. sentí un placer q no puedo describir, mi respiración agitada iba disminuyendo,el me miro y se detuvo se recostó a mi lado y lo abrase y nos quedamos hasi x largo tiempo..

-----------------------------------------fin del flash back------------------------------------------------

-win ya esta la comida, apurate-

-ahhhhhh!!- ay me cai! q dolor, creo que estaba demaciado consentrada jeje- de mi rostro salio una sonrisa picara-parece que me siento mejor, ya voy abuela!-


End file.
